


Back Again

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Based on a Tumblr Post, But now he's alive again, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, harry died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry Hart died twenty years ago, so why did Eggsy just see him in the dog park?





	1. The Scene is Set

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://your-eggcellency.tumblr.com/post/153263105896) Tumblr post that's always amused the shit out of me. It may not be exactly what the prompt was looking for, but I'm still rather proud of it.

Harry Hart was dead. Eggsy had gone and identified the body himself. He had gone to Kentucky to identify Harry’s body and had returned with Harry’s dog tags joining his own around his neck and the man’s ashes in a cardboard box.

“Eggsy?” Roxy’s voice was gentle over the com line. “You okay?”

“No,” Eggsy answered honestly. “Not really.” He looked at the lid of the box with its sticker that had Harry’s information on it. “But I will be.”

“Alright,” Roxy said, obviously dubious. “Merlin said we’ve both got the week off while he figures out who’s still on our side.”

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed. “Hey Rox?” he added before the call ended. “Do you know where I can get a tree?”

“I’m sure there’s a nursery somewhere in London,” she answered. “Why?”

“No reason,” Eggsy murmured, running a tattoo on the top of the box. “Just thinking.”

* * *

“Buddy!” Eggsy called, running after the pug who had slipped his leash. “Buddy, get back here!”

The dog did not, in fact, come back there, instead running up to a young man, barking excitedly as he ran circles around him.

“Well hello,” Eggsy could just hear the man say. Something about the man’s voice sounded familiar. “What are you doing?”

“Gettin’ himself in trouble, that’s what,” Eggsy huffed, “Sorry about that, he slipped his leash. Hope he didn’t bother you.”

“Not at all,” the man said, turning to fully face Eggsy. “What’s his name?”

Eggsy froze for just a moment. Standing before him was Harry Hart, looking like he had just stepped out of one of the pictures Eggsy had seen of him in training with Merlin, back when the tech wizard had still had hair.

“Buddy,” he blurted after a moment. “His name is Buddy. I didn’t really want him at first. My mum got him for me after my old dog died, so it was just a filler name, and it stuck.”

The man laughed. Eggsy needed to stop thinking of him as Harry, because the laugh was making him weak at the knees. “My name’s Harry,” the man said with a smile. “Harry Hart.”

“Gary Unwin,” Eggsy answered, shaking the offered hand. “Call me Eggsy.”

“You can call me anytime,” Harry said with what could almost be called a leer.

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh. “Was that supposed to be a line?” he asked, wiping tears from his eyes. “God Harry, that was terrible.”

“Bad enough that you don’t want to see me again?”

“Not at all,” Eggsy smiled. “In fact, I was just about to go to lunch?”

“That sounds lovely,” Harry said with a smile that warmed him to the core.

“How do you feel about fish and chips?” Eggsy asked, clipping Buddy’s leash back on. “There’s a great place just down the road.”

“Lead the way,” Harry followed Eggsy out of the park. Eggsy couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

“You’re happy this morning,” Daisy commented when Eggsy met her on the bullet train on the way to the manor the next morning. “Get up to things I don’t want to hear about my da?”

“No,” Eggsy said with a small smile. 

“I think you’re lying,” Daisy responded. “Roxy,” she turned her glasses on. “Da’s hiding something from me.”

“We’re spies Daisy,” Roxy said drily. “That’s a given.”

“Auntie Rox,” Daisy whined. “I think he met someone.”

Roxy gasped. “Eggsy!”

“It was nothing!” Eggsy exclaimed. “I was in the park last night and Buddy got off his leash. Some guy helped me catch him and I got him some fish and chips as a thank you.”

“And?”

“And what? Nothing else happened!”

“You keep texting someone,” Daisy pointed out.

“Fine, we exchanged numbers,” Eggsy groaned as Daisy took his phone.

“Harry,” she read, even though Roxy could see for herself. “With two heart emojis. God Da, you’re a sap.”

“Eggsy,” Roxy’s voice was serious. “This isn’t…”

“Of course not,” Eggsy said sharply. “It’s been twenty years Rox.”

“Da?” Daisy pulled up the picture Eggsy had taken for Harry’s contact photo. “He looks…”

“I know,” Eggsy said softly. “But he’s not...he’s not just a replacement.”

“Alright,” Roxy said after a long quiet moment. “We have a Round Table meeting today.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I get off the train,” Eggsy said. “Five minutes.”

“I’ll see you then, Galahad.”

“See you then, Lancelot.”

* * *

“So, Arthur,” Eggsy stood in the doorway of Roxy’s office.

“I tried to tell them I wasn’t the best one for the job, but Arthur and Da wouldn’t hear it.”

“Right now?”

“Merlin wants to retire soon,” Roxy answered. “He’s been training Daisy for years. But Arthur’s been here longer, so he gets to go first.”

“So we need a new Lancelot,” Eggsy surmised.

“Exactly. Do you have a proposal in mind?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy nodded. “I think I do. 2100 hours?”

“Tomorrow,” Roxy agreed.

“See you tomorrow Rox,” Eggsy said, leaving the doorway.

“Don’t make me regret letting you do this!” Roxy called after him.

Eggsy just laughed.

* * *

“What would you say,” Eggsy asked, words slow. “If I said I had a job opportunity for you?”

“Thanks, but I have no intention of becoming a tailor,” Harry denied.

“Thought you’d say that,” Eggsy smirked. “Try these on before you give me your final decision though.”

Harry did as he had been bid, putting the glasses on and blinking at the rush of information the lenses fed him. “Eggsy, what…?” he pulled the glasses off, looking to Eggsy for answers.

“Kingsman isn’t just a tailor,” Eggsy answered. “It’s also an independent spy agency. Our leader is hoping to retire soon, and one of our agents is going to take his place. But we need someone to take her spot. Each agent gets to pick a candidate.

“And you’re picking me?” Harry was playing with the stem of the glasses.

“You have potential Harry,” Eggsy said earnestly.

“You’ve only known me for two days.”

“My mentor knew me for less when he proposed me,” Eggsy said lightly, “It’s not about what I know you _are,_ it’s about what I know you can _become.”_ He stopped and looked at Harry for a long moment. “What do you say? Do you want a chance to become a Kingsman?”

Harry was quiet for a long moment before nodding. “I’ve always wanted to do more with my life,” he said quietly. “Maybe this is my chance.”

“You’ll be amazing,” Eggsy promised. “You should go home and pack a bag. It’ll be a while before you get a chance to go home again.”

Harry nodded.

“Meet me at the Kingsman shop at 7, we don’t want to be late.”

Harry nodded again, about to stand before pausing. “What are the rules about relationships between Kingsman agents?” he asked, voice almost hesitant.

“As long as everyone’s consenting, no one cares. As long as neither participant is a recruit.”

Harry nodded. “I suppose I need to do this now then,” he murmured to himself, coming around the table and pressing a firm kiss to Eggsy’s lips. “Wait for me?” he asked, pulling back just enough to be heard.

“Always,” Eggsy promised.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you know you were a legend among the recruits?” Daisy asked, standing next to Eggsy as they watched the recruits pick their puppies.

“It’s literally been two days,” Eggsy said incredulously.

“Apparently someone nicked Merlin’s clipboard,” Daisy smirked. “Was able to get into your files.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy breathed. “Tell me it wasn’t…”

“Harry?” Daisy’s smirk grew “Of course it was. Even Merlin was impressed.”

“Hmm,” Eggsy looked over at the recruits, who had just finished picking their puppies before barking out a laugh.

“What?” Daisy stepped forward, looking where Eggsy was.

“Harry’s dog look familiar?” he asked, wiping tears from his eyes as he calmed down.

“Oh my God, it’s Mr. Pickle,” Daisy gasped, starting to laugh as well, setting Eggsy off again.

Merlin found them several minutes later, both still laughing. “I don’t want to know,” he said, looking down his nose at them. “I really don’t want to know.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy gasped between laughs, “Merlin, what’d Haz name his dog?”

“He named it Madame Gherkin,” Merlin informed them. “Now, don’t you two have something else to be doing?”

“Yes Merlin,” they both chorused. The fear of Merlin was rooted deep, no matter how much shit they constantly gave him.

Merlin gave them both a dirty look before he turned and left.

“You know what Madame Gherkin means?” Daisy asked.

“What?”

“Miss Young Pickle,” she was barely able to keep the laughter out of her voice, and when she met Eggsy’s eyes, they both burst out laughing again.

* * *

“Sometimes I swear you’re trying to get yourself in trouble,” Roxy hissed, pulling Eggsy out of the recruit barracks.

“What?” he asked plaintively. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Eggsy,” Roxy gave him a dry look. “Do you remember mentors coming to the barracks when we were training?”

“Yeah, Harry came by all the time,” Eggsy shrugged.

Roxy groaned. “Right, you and your mentor were co-dependent wankers. Okay, let me put it this way. Harry came by more than my mentor did, including the fact that Harry was in a coma for three months and my mentor is actually my da.”

“Very funny Rox,” Eggsy rolled his eyes.

“I’m not kidding,” Roxy crossed her arms. “Honestly, ask Merlin if you don’t believe me.”

“Fine,” Eggsy sighed. “I’ll lay off a bit.”

“I just don’t want the two of you to get hurt,” Roxy sighed. “He’s...he’s not your Harry, Eggsy.”

“I know,” Eggsy crumpled in on himself. “I know, Rox. I know he’s gone, it’s been twenty years, I’d be a shit spy if I didn’t. That doesn’t mean I can’t have _this _relationship, with _this___ man.”

Roxy sighed again. “Alright,” she said tiredly. “Just, be careful Eggsy, alright? I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I’ll be careful Rox,” Eggsy promised. “I know you’re just looking out for me.”

“Somebody has to,” she said, fondly cuffing him around the head, “Come on, your kid has something to show us.”

“Does it explode?”

Eggsy asked, following Roxy towards the gun range.

“Knowing Daisy,” Roxy said, mouth ticked up in a smile. “Probably.”

* * *

“Da,” Daisy was starry-eyed when Eggsy found her in the R&D department. “Da, I think I’m in love.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, “Care to explain?” he asked, trying to make sense of what was written on the whiteboard between her and Harry.

“Just look,” Daisy flung her arms wide at the board. “God Harry, I can’t believe I’ve never thought of this before.”

“Sometimes you just need a change of perspective princess,” Harry said, capping his marker. “You’ve been working this problem for a while.”

“Are you trying to steal my recruit Dais?” Eggsy asked, amused. 

“He turned me down,” Daisy pouted. “I offered him cookies and everything.”

“Sorry princess,” Harry laughed. “Being an agent has a few...perks, you couldn’t offer.”

“Ewww,” Daisy groaned at the look the two exchanged. “I don’t need those mental images Haz, you know he’s my da, right?”

“I caught that, yes,” Harry nodded.

Daisy looked at the two of them for a long moment before returning to her whiteboard. “You’re mushing up my workshop with your emotions. Harry,” she called as they left. “Come back next week so I can pick your brain again.”

“Yes princess,” Harry called back. “Is she always like that?” he asked when they were in the elevator.

“Mostly,” Eggsy nodded. “She’s like a cat. She likes you though.”

“You can tell?”

“You still have your eyebrows.”

* * *

“You alright Haz?” Eggsy asked, cutting him up off the train tracks.

“Bloody hell,” Harry gasped, shooting up. “Eggsy, what…?”

“Loyalty test,” Eggsy answered, leading Harry away from the tracks. “You passed.”

Harry shuddered, leaning against Eggsy. “The others?”

“You’re the last one tested,” Eggsy said. “Percival’s candidate is the only other left.”

“So what now?” 

“Our 24 hours,” Eggsy answered. “Then one more test. If you both pass that, then it’s up to Arthur.”

Harry nodded against Eggsy. “Where’re we going?”

“My house,” Eggsy answered, “Get you in a proper bed for the night.”

“Are you propositioning me, Mr. Unwin?” Harry teased.

“Alas,” Eggsy said, voice flat and dry. “You’ve discovered my nefarious plot.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry?” Eggsy called through the house, “Where’d you go?”

“I’m in the garden,” Harry called back, voice small from the distance.

Eggsy made his way to the garden. “What’re you doing back here?” he asked.

“This is beautiful,” Harry murmured. “How old is it?”

“Believe it or not, it’s only 20 years old,” Eggsy said from the doorway. “It...it’s actually a grave marker, for my mentor. He died in the V-Day trial run.”

Harry nodded, reaching out to put a hand on the tree. The instant he made contact with the tree a flash of bright white light filled the garden.

When Eggsy could see again, Harry was lying flat on his back at the foot of the tree. “Harry,” Eggsy sprinted across the yard, kneeling next to Harry’s form. “God Harry, don’t do this to me, not again.”

Harry’s eyes opened slowly, focusing on Eggsy. “Eggsy,” Harry murmured. “Eggsy, what are you doing here my boy?” he jolted up. “Valentine, he...he has a weapon…”

“Harry,” Eggsy put a hand on his shoulder. “Valentine’s over, he’s dead.” Eggsy paused. “Harry, what year is it?”

“2015,” Harry answered. “Wait, no,” he paused. “2035. Eggsy,” he looked up at the tree. “What’s going on?”

“I have no idea,” Eggsy murmured, “Let’s go back inside, it’s getting cold out here.”

Harry nodded, letting Eggsy lead him into the kitchen, where dinner was already waiting for them on the table. They both ignored it, going for tea in huge mugs Eggsy had found on missions in years past.

“Tell me what you remember,” Eggsy said gently.

“I remember everything,” Harry murmured. “I remember Hamish, Mr. Pickle, Lee, James, you,” Harry’s eyes went to Eggsy. “Valentine, the church.” He took a long drink of tea, and Eggsy was glad he hadn’t given into the temptation to add brandy with the milk. “I also remember this, now. Madame Gherkin, Roxy, Daisy, you. Eggsy, what’s going on?”

“I have no idea,” Eggsy sighed. “You’re still a recruit Harry, no matter the fact that you used to be an agent.”

“I know,” Harry nodded, “I’ll go through the dog test, and we’ll go from there. But for now,” he stared at the mug, which was bright blue with a picture of James Bond on it. “I would understand if you don’t want to be my mentor anymore.”

“Harry,” Eggsy put a hand on top of Harry’s, drawing the other’s attention. “Why would I do that?” 

“Those things I said to you,” Harry murmured. “I don’t know how you can stand to be in the same room as me.”

“It’s been twenty years for me Harry,” Eggsy said gently. “I was a right mess at first, Rox and Merlin can tell you that. But I’ve had twenty years to forgive you.”

“Do you still forgive me?” Harry asked. “There’s a difference between forgiving a pot of ashes under a tree and forgiving a man sitting across the kitchen table from you.”

“I will always forgive you,” Eggsy promised. “Now, the food is getting cold. We can talk more after, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed. “Okay.”

* * *

“And Daisy?”

“Ours,” Eggsy said with a nod. “I was going to tell you, once I realized it was you, but I didn’t realize it until the train test, and things moved too quickly after that.”

“I had just assumed she was your sister,” Harry murmured.

“Most did,” Eggsy agreed. “But after Mum died, and I got full custody, all that came to an end.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Harry murmured.

“I know you would have been there if you could have,” Eggsy responded. “Not like you wanted to get shot in the head.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Rox,” Eggsy answered. “Merlin probably. Daisy’s never asked, but she probably does, she never really cared.”

“Do you want them to know?”

“I never particularly cared either way,” Eggsy shrugged. “If they know, they know. She’s still Daisy, gonna take over when Merlin steps down.”

“She’s an amazing young woman,” Harry agreed.

“She’s three years older than you,” Eggsy said on an amused yawn. “God, I’m knackered.”

“It is getting late,” Harry agreed. “We should go to bed.” Both men stood, making their way up the stairs.

Harry turned to go to the guest room, but Eggsy grabbed his arm. “Stay?” he murmured. “I...I don’t want to let you go.”

“Alright,” Harry said with a fond smile, letting Eggsy lead him into the room. Both men changed quickly, neither bothering with a shirt as they got in bed.

“I love you,” Eggsy murmured. “Both yous, since I first met you.”

“I love you too,” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “Always.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Congratulations Lancelot,” Merlin clapped Harry on the shoulder. “You’ve done well.”

“Thank you, Hamish,” Harry said with a smile as he picked up Madame Gherkin. As he straightened, he realized Merlin had all but frozen. “Hamish, are you quite alright?”

“How do you know that name?” Merlin hissed. “Nobody knows that name, not since…”

Harry sat Madame Gherkin down and carefully put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry my old friend,” he said softly. “I never wanted to put you through that.”

“God Harry,” Merlin dropped his head, “Ye never can do anything easy, can you?”

“When have I ever?”

Merlin barked out a laugh. “Yer a bloody madman. You haven’t known this whole time, have you?”

“I only remembered last night, at Eggsy’s home.”

“The lad knows?”

“He does,” Harry said with a nod. “There was a bit of a to do with the return of my memories.”

“It’s good to have you back Harry,” he said, pulling the man in for a short hug. “Arthur’s waiting for you, to make everything official.”

“It’s good to be back,” Harry said with a nod as he went into Arthur’s study.

* * *

“You ready for this, flower?” Eggsy asked, adjusting his tie, meeting his own eye in the mirror.

“I’m fine Da,” Daisy said, voice amused. “I’ve been running your missions from the beginning.”

“Yeah, but you’re Merlin now,” Eggsy pulled a face. “Bloody hell, that’s still weird.”

Daisy laughed. “Alright, you’re ready to go,” she said, “You know where you’re going?”

“Of course,” Eggsy said, leaving his hotel room, “Did you hear Rox’s announcement yesterday?”

“Of course,” Daisy mimicked Eggsy from a moment before. “I’m surprised you did, considering you’re in the middle of Russia right now.”

“Dais,” Eggsy scoffed. “She’s my best mate, she told me when she first thought it was possible.”

“I knew you two were up to something,” Daisy grumbled.

“How bad is Merlin right now?” Eggsy asked.

“Bullet-proof nappies,” Daisy said bluntly, “Not even cloth ones. Bullet-proof disposable nappies.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy huffed out a laugh. “Alright, enough baby talk, I’m on a mission.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” she said drily. “There’s your mark.”

* * *

“What time is it?” Eggsy groaned, his glasses half on his face.

“Late,” Daisy said, her voice harsh and tired. “But we need you. Lancelot’s been taken.”

Eggsy sat up immediately. “Where is he?” he asked, getting out of the bed and getting dressed, grabbing his go-bag.

“Wales,” she answered. “There’s a cab waiting for you out front, the plane’s ready for you at the manor.”

“You’re the best, Merlin,” Eggsy said, the smile that terrified his enemies on his face. “Permission to kill?”

“Permission granted,” Daisy answered, her own dangerous grin obvious in her voice. “Bring Harry home.”

* * *

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” Harry groaned as Eggsy carried him through the halls of the base where Harry had been held.

“Bastards deserved it,” Eggsy growled. “Arthur and both Merlins authorized a salt and burn.”

“You’re all drama queens,” Harry groaned.

“You have absolutely no room to talk,” Eggsy countered. “Hamish and I have had our fair share of drunken nights, he’s told me everything.”

“Traitor,” Harry hissed.

“Harry,” Hamish sighed, longsufferingly. “You were dead.”

“Technicalities,” Harry sniffed as they reached the plane. “I”m tired,” he added softly, curling further into Eggsy.

“We’re almost home, love,” Eggsy murmured, setting Harry gently on the bed. “Let me grab the first aid kit.”

Harry nodded, eyes already half closed, breathing evening out in sleep.

* * *

“You look like shit,” Hamish said succinctly, sitting next to Harry.

“Thank you,” Harry groaned. “Oh God,” he shot up and darted to the nearest restroom to empty his stomach.

“Harry?” Eggsy’s voice came from the door. Hamish must have called him, bastard. “Can I come in?”

Harry groaned, which Eggsy must have taken as permission, as he opened the door.

“This is the third time you’ve gotten sick this week,” Eggsy murmured, getting a flannel wet. “I think it’s time to go to medical.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, “In a moment. Let me die here first.”

“Drama queen,” Eggsy laughed, carefully picking him up.

“Pot.”

“Kettle.”

* * *

“That’s not possible,” Harry denied. “I’m not a carrier.”

“Tell that to the ultrasound, Mr. Hart,” the nurse said. “It’s about two months along, congratulations. Do you want me to send in Agent Galahad?”

Harry didn’t respond, staring blankly at the picture on the screen. He didn’t know how much time had passed until he heard the door open slowly.

“You’ve been in here for a while,” Eggsy said. “What did the nurse say?”

“I’m pregnant,” Harry murmured.

“But you’re not a carrier.”

“Apparently the doctors missed something on your post-kidnapping physical,” Daisy said, coming into the room. “Whoever took you implanted you with an artificial carrier reproductive system. And now I know a lot more about my parents’ sex life than I ever wanted to.”

“What do you want to do now Harry?” Eggsy asked, giving Daisy a glare. “It’s up to you love.”

“I…” Harry looked away from the screen, looked over to Eggsy, to Daisy leaning against the doorframe. “I want to keep it. I Never thought I’d have a chance to have a family like this.”

Eggsy sat on the cot next to Harry, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Alright,” he pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple. “We’re going to have a baby.”

* * *

“Daisy, can I talk to you?”

“I’m not putting you back on the duty roster.”

“That isn’t what I was going to ask,” Harry scoffed. “I wanted to ask you about your father.”

“If you want to know about Da, go ask him,” Daisy didn’t look away from her screens.

“Not Eggsy, your other father.”

Daisy froze for a second before sending the current missions she was working on to her second. “What do you want to know?” she asked.

“Was it me?”

Daisy nodded. “Da didn’t know until after you died, but he got Hamish to run my DNA against your file. Apparently, you met him in a pub and took him home. One night, no names, he didn’t know how to contact you when he found out he was pregnant, so he made do.”

“Why didn’t he just…”

“You know Da, he can’t even hurt a fox, it’s how you met the first time. There’s no way he could have done that.”

“And adoption?”

“He thought about it,” Daisy admitted.

“But I took one look at her, and I knew I’d never be able to let her go,” Eggsy said from the doorway. “How come you’re bugging Dais about this?”

“You don’t like to talk about Before,” Harry answered, “And I didn’t want to ask Hamish, this is personal.”

Eggsy nodded. “I was just going to see Rox and Will if you wanted to join me.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, holding a hand out for Eggsy to help him out of the chair he had settled himself in. “We’ll see you later Daisy.”

“Bye,” Daisy waved over her shoulder as they left. “Give Auntie Rox my love.”

* * *

“How do you feel love?” Eggsy murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m never letting you near me again,” Harry groaned. “How’s the baby?”

“It’s a boy,” Eggsy said cheerily handing the baby to Harry. “Healthy, ten fingers, ten toes, a shock of dark hair.”

“So, Lee?”

“Lee Hamish Unwin-Hart,” Eggsy agreed. “It suits him.”

“It does,” Harry agreed. “I love you.”

“I know,” Eggsy responded. “You came back from the dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
